


Golden Prince

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Crown Prince Miya Atsumu, Duke Sakusa Kiyoomi, Family Drama, Gen, Identity Swap, It's Hurting Atsumu Hours, Lord Suna Rintarou, M/M, Mentioned AtsuSuna, Mentioned OsaSaku, Near Death Experiences, Political Alliances, Prince Miya Osamu, Royalty AU, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: El príncipe heredero, Atsumu, tenía un secreto. Y era un secreto que podría destruir su vida (y la de todos aquellos a los que ama) si alguna vez sale a la luz.Sería más fácil lastimarse a sí mismo que condenar a Osamu, su gemelo, a una vida de completa soledad e infelicidad.Día 4 — Royalty AU(n/a: no hay absolutamente nada de incesto, por mucho que el "secreto" puedan pensar algunos que es eso)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Golden Prince

**Día 4:** Realeza

—Así, damos por inaugurado el Baile Anual del Reino de Inarizaki, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la familia real que se unirán a nosotros tras las santas bodas con nuestros dos príncipes —anunció el rey, con su potente voz desde el balcón interno que daba a todo un inmenso salón de fiestas en el castillo—. ¡Mis hijos! Directo de la Casa Real de los Miya: Su Alteza Osamu, príncipe del sur y octavo de su nombre, y mi hijo mayor… Su Alteza Real Atsumu, príncipe del norte, primero de su nombre y heredero a la corona de nuestro hermoso país. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

Las más de seiscientas personas invitadas al baile bebieron del suave y costoso vino espumante de su reino. No fue capaz de beber ni un solo trago, y estaba seguro que terminaría quebrando el cristal de la copa como siguiera apretándolo.

Tuvo que acomodarse la pequeña corona plateada con diamantes sobre su cabellera. Era un poco pequeña para su cabeza.

Siempre era lo mismo con aquellos estúpidos bailes. Su padre daba algún ridículo discurso sobre la nación y lo genial que era, solo para terminar presumiendo de los dos fuertes varones que procreó junto a reina que fue obligada a casarse con aquel tirano.

El príncipe Atsumu no quería beber el ridículo vino espumoso sacado directamente de los mejores barriles de la bodega del rey. Necesitaba una puta cerveza ahora mismo.

Observó a los invitados: lores, príncipes y princesas, duques, monarcas de otros reinos, grandes comerciantes. Todos enfundados en costosos trajes de seda y ribetes dorados, ellas con grandes vestidos de todos los colores y sujetos por enaguas.

Cualquier persona relativamente importante de todo el continente se encontraba en aquella fiesta que se lanzó para presentar al país al futuro rey consorte, aquel con el que Atsumu contraería matrimonio en tan solo algunas semanas.

_—Ah_ , estabas ahí —dijo una gruñona voz a tus espaldas—. Las señoras no han dejado de preguntarme en dónde mi tan apuesto príncipe. Debería haberles dicho que estabas atascado en el baño.

Atsumu se dio la vuelta con el corazón acelerado y reprimiendo una sonrisa al escucharle. Tal vez la velada no sería tan tortuosa si lograba molestar a esa pequeña criatura durante al menos un par de horas bajo la luz de la luna.

_—Omi_ —exclamó Atsumu con una encontrada calma—. Sabía que no podrías vivir sin mí.

_—_ Ya te dije que no puedes llamarme de esa forma —gruñó _Omi_ —. Soy el duque Kiyoomi, para ti.

_—_ ¿Ni siquiera cuando nos casemos, Omi-Omi? —se burló—. ¡Qué desconsiderado de tu parte tratar así a tu futuro esposo!

El duque Kiyoomi de la Casa Sakusa del Reino de Itachiyama apretó las cejas. Por mucho que Atsumu quisiera apreciar su precioso rostro en todo su esplendor, las reglas de su país no se lo permitían —toda la familia real de Itachiyama usaba máscaras de tela plateada con bordados de esmeraldas para cubrir la mitad de sus rostros cuando se encontraban en tierras extranjeras.

Sakusa Kiyoomi era precioso. No iba a molestarse en negarlo. Sus rizos oscuros caían en cascada sobre el costado de su frente, y sobre el otro tenía dos oscuros lunares que sobresaltaban por el resto de marcas de nacimiento.

Siempre que lo veía se le paralizaba un poco el corazón mientras contenía el aliento. Solo para así latir más rápido —pero eso no engañaba a nadie. Por muy hermoso que Sakusa fuera, Atsumu solo se dignaba a picarle en todas aquellas cosas que le enervaban la paciencia.

Como el hecho de que nunca se quitaba los finos guantes de seda blanca hasta las muñecas, que tenía su propia copa personalizada, o que tampoco permitía que le hablaras a menos de un metro de distancia.

No era una persona sencilla de tratar, pero Atsumu se las había ingeniado para comprenderle un poco más. Estudiarle. Conocerle, incluso.

Pero, lamentablemente, cada vez que una persona volcaba toda su alma en algún objeto o persona de interés… acababa apasionándose tras caer en un profundo pozo sin salida.

Atsumu se había enamorado de Kiyoomi.

Y eso estaba bien, ¿no? Técnicamente, serían esposos dentro de poco tiempo. La alianza con Itachiyama se había consolidado apenas nació su primer príncipe, aunque no se conocieron hasta solo un par de semanas atrás cuando ambos cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

Sakusa le miraba con mala cara todo el rato. Atsumu no podía culparlo —no luego de que le molestara tan ceremoniosamente cada vez que estaban juntos.

Depositó la copa del vino espumoso sobre la bandeja de un sirviente cuando pasó por su lado. El pobre muchacho dio un brinco al reparar que se trataba de uno de los príncipes, pero Atsumu solo le dijo que avanzara con un pequeño movimiento de manos.

Su capa roja ondeó cuando dio un paso de costado para acercarse a Kiyoomi. Este le miró con desagrado, y seguramente su rostro completo luciría como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

_—_ Su Alteza, creo que usted sabe perfectamente cuáles son mis peticiones —carraspeó Sakusa—. Que vayamos a casarnos pronto no le da derecho a acercarse a mí más de la cuenta.

_—_ ¡Oh! —Atsumu se dio un golpe en la mejilla con una mano enguantada. Carcajeó con inocencia—. No debo haberme dado cuenta. Es que sentí un aroma delicioso y quise acercarme para poder descifrar de qué se trataba. ¿Has estado lavando tu cabello con extracto de rosas, Omi? Hueles espectacular esta noche.

Las orejas del otro muchacho se tiñeron de un suave rosado. Atsumu disfrutaba de ponerle de esa forma, porque sentía que era la única vez que lograba una reacción menos asqueada y severa ante su persona.

Atsumu volvió a reír, y estaba seguro que, si el _duque_ Kiyoomi no tuviera tanto asco de tocar a las personas, podría haberle estampado un puñetazo en el centro de la cara.

_—_ Tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte a esto, _cariño_ —Atsumu dijo con sorna—. No dentro de mucho vas a tener que jurar amarme y respetarme hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sakusa arqueó una única ceja. Parecía no querer darle con el gusto de ofrecer algún tipo de reacción —no luego de que le humillara con las orejas sonrojadas.

_—_ Ningún punto en el contrato matrimonial dice nada sobre no atentar contra tu vida —comunicó con la vista hacia el balcón real, donde el resto de la familia de Atsumu charlaba animadamente mientras se alistaban para la presentación—. Créeme, lo leí cientos de veces.

_—Aw_ , Omi —Atsumu se llevó una mano al pecho, enternecido—. ¿Estás tan desesperado por casarte conmigo?

_—No_ —El duque arrugó la nariz—. Estaba buscando algún vacío legal para deshacerme de ti, _Osamu_.

Las luces se volvieron más tenues de repente. La mayoría de los reflectores apuntaron hacia el balcón real, y Atsumu agradeció que el aplauso de los presentes y las fanfarrias fuesen tan altas que lograron opacar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos.

No es como si fuera alguna sorpresa o algo. Atsumu tenía perfectamente claro cuál era su situación.

El nudo se cerró alrededor de su garganta como si fuera una serpiente enroscándose en su tráquea. Se obligó a aplaudir también, así como Sakusa lo hacía —no sin antes acomodarse aquella corona de plata demasiado pequeña para su cabeza.

Porque no fue forjada con las medidas de _su_ propia cabeza.

Así como Sakusa Kiyoomi tampoco era técnicamente _su_ prometido.

_—_ ¡Atención a todos los presentes! —La voz de su padre, ahora con la reina de Inarizaki enroscada de su brazo y luciendo un bellísimo vestido aguamarina, habló hacia el público—. ¡Demos la bienvenida a mi hijo, y también a su prometido! Traído directamente desde las islas boreales de nuestro país, el heredero de la Casa Suna, el duque Rintarou, el segundo de su nombre, y también pronto a unirse a la Casa Miya cuando contraiga matrimonio con mi hijo mayor…

Atsumu cerró los párpados con fuerza. Los aplausos eran demasiado fuertes para sus oídos, y se mareó tan rápido que se preguntó si acaso no había bebido vino espumante sin haberse dado cuenta.

Todo ocurría como si fuera un sueño. O, más bien, una especie de pesadilla.

_—_ Su Alteza Real, príncipe del norte, primero de su nombre y heredero de la corona de todo Inarizaki… —Su padre extendió el brazo hacia la escalinata que bajaba hasta el balcón—. ¡El príncipe Atsumu!

Los presentes estallaron en vítores y la orquesta enloqueció con la melodía que fue compuesta especialmente para los príncipes herederos. Aquellos que nacían con la bendición de los dioses y los espíritus, y que se convertiría en el amo y señor de aquellas vastas tierras que se hacían llama el Reino de Inarizaki.

Era una melodía que tocaron durante su bautismo, y también en cada cumpleaños. La clase de melodía que tocarían incluso en su boda… si acaso se dignaba a presentarse en su boda _real_.

Porque quien bajaba de las escalinatas con su brazo enganchado en el duque Rintarou, enfundado en sedas doradas, una corona gigantesca de oro con rubíes y una capa negra… bueno, no era _realmente_ el príncipe Atsumu.

Era el príncipe Osamu.

Su hermano. Su gemelo menor.

Aquel que no se suponía heredaría la corona, así como tampoco estaba destinado a casarse con Suna Rintarou.

Era aquel que debería haber estado allí abajo junto a Sakusa Kiyoomi, vistiendo sus ropas plateadas de príncipe menor. El que debía verlo todo desde afuera mientras Atsumu, el heredero real, se quedaba con toda la gloria que le fue concedida de nacimiento por derecho divino.

_—_ ¿Osamu? —preguntó Sakusa a su lado con una ceja arqueada, pero su mueca era más suave—. ¿Estás bien?

Atsumu abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. No era capaz de hacerlo sin sentir que acabaría vomitando allí enfrente de todos a causa de las náuseas y nervios que sentía.

Observó hacia el palco donde toda su familia reposaba. Miró a Osamu, con una ancha sonrisa que rara vez encontrarías en su estoica cara y saludando a todos los súbditos y colegas en el salón de bailes del castillo. Era casi como si el papel de príncipe heredero le viniera como un guante confeccionado a su medida.

Suna Rintarou igualmente saludaba, pero solo tenía ojos para Osamu. Y decía _Osamu_ , ya que era la única persona —aparte de los gemelos— que conocía toda esa locura que fue un plan del jodido Atsumu, para variar.

Todo comenzó nueve semanas atrás: cuando el matrimonio entre Suna Rintarou de las islas boreales de Inarizaki, y Miya Atsumu, heredero a la corona del reino, fue anunciado hacia el pueblo sin siquiera preguntar a los involucrados por su opinión en el asunto.

Uno diría que fue Atsumu el que reaccionaría de peor forma, pero fue el caso contrario; muy poco le interesaba con quien le obligaran a casarse —eso no le detendría de tener una fila de amantes que desfilarían cada noche por su cama—, así que no se detendría demasiado a pensar en eso.

Conocía a Rintarou desde que eran niños y jugaban juntos cada vez que los lores de cada isla o región se reunían con su padre, el rey. Sabía que le dejaría llevar el estilo de vida que quisiera mientras no le molestara demasiado. Atsumu pensó que podría ser la opción menos horrorosa de entre todas las que imaginó para su futuro como el heredero de Inarizaki.

O eso pensó… hasta que Osamu recibió la noticia del compromiso.

Y fue el gemelo que, sorpresivamente, no se lo tomó tan bien.

_—_ Lo amo, Tsumu —confesó su gemelo cuando ya llevaba más de una semana comportándose como un idiota violento y grosero—. Y él me ama a mí.

La realización fue como una bofetada para Atsumu. De repente, todo cobraba sentido.

Las idas a la biblioteca de ellos solos, o el hecho de que siempre hacían alianza para molestar a Atsumu. Osamu sabía perfectamente que a _Sunarin —_ el apodo que incluso su hermano le puso— le gustaba el pastel de zanahoria y se encargaba de preparar uno en las cocinas junto a los sirvientes. La manera en que los ojos tranquilos y aburridos de Osamu brillaban cuando llegaba Sunarin era como una noche estrellada sobre las cúpulas del castillo.

Y no era solo el hecho de que entre ambos se amaran, sino que llevaban _años_ haciéndolo.

A espaldas de todo el mundo. A espaldas del mismísimo Atsumu.

La rabia recorrió todas sus venas como un abrasador fuego que lo consumía. Estaba molesto por la mentira, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberlo notado —sin embargo, no admitiría eso jamás.

Él y Osamu se agarraron a los golpes luego de la confesión. Era la primera vez en casi siete años que no se ponían las manos encima de una forma tan violenta, pero la sangre de Atsumu parecía haberse convertido en veneno luego de sentir que su hermano, su mejor amigo, le había ocultado algo tan importante.

Por un segundo consideró casarse con Suna. Podría hacerlo, y prohibirle que viera a Osamu. Él tendría el poder para hacer algo como eso.

Pero luego imagino el dolor en los ojos de su gemelo y su corazón partiéndose en pedazos. Atsumu, por muy traicionado que se sintiera, no sería capaz de hacerle algo así jamás.

Su padre puso el grito en el cielo cuando los descubrió cubiertos de golpes, rasguños y moratones. Les obligó a pasar un mes en una residencia en el campo que pertenecía a la familia Miya —una en donde trabajaba la familia Kita, aquella que sembraba el arroz especialmente para el palacio— hasta que todas las heridas de ambos sanaran. No podían permitir que les vieran de esa forma a los príncipes tan brillantes de Inarizaki.

Los primeros días en el campo no se dijeron nada en absoluto. Atsumu se negaba a mirar a Osamu, y Osamu ignoraba por completo la existencia de Atsumu. Aquello le enfurecía todavía más.

Estuvieron a punto de irse otra vez a los golpes, pero el único hijo de la familia Kita —el sereno y dulce Shinsuke— les encontró justo a tiempo y dio un sermón tan severo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a molestar al otro durante todo un día.

Al anochecer del quinto día en el campo, fue Atsumu el que terminó quebrándose por completo cuando encontró a Osamu escribiendo una carta para Rintarou. No podía seguir torturando a su hermano. No con todo lo que debía estar pasando por su mente.

Le invitó a patinar sobre un lago congelado allí en el campo. Osamu aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros, y ambos partieron en silencio junto a Shinsuke hasta aquella superficie cubierta de una gruesa capa de hielo que les permitiría deslizarse con unos viejos patines que encontraron en el sótano.

El silencio fue tenso, más que nada porque Shinsuke era un mediador muy silencioso. Osamu tampoco diría anda, y Atsumu ya había dado el primer paso y se negaba a dar el siguiente. Temía que las cosas volvieran a ponerse tensas, pero tampoco sería quien siguiera dando el brazo a torcer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de creer que aquella salida a patinar fue un completo fiasco, Atsumu acabó resbalándose de sus patines y se dio de lleno contra el hielo. Todavía recordaba el dolor en su trasero.

Shinsuke corrió a su auxilio, pero Osamu se aguantó una carcajada y una mofa hacia su torpeza hasta que sus pulmones ya no fueron capaces de aguantarlo. Atsumu estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo, pero un crujido estremecedor sobre la capa de hielo hizo que todos sus huesos temblaran.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la superficie congelada se resquebrajó lo suficiente desde donde Atsumu se cayó hasta donde Osamu estaba parado. La silueta de su hermano desapareció casi al instante sobre las aguas congeladas luego de que el piso cediera con su peso.

Atsumu nunca recordaba haber gritado tan fuerte.

Ordenó a Shinsuke que corriera en busca de ayuda, mientras que él mismo se abalanzó sobre las aguas congeladas para intentar encontrar a Osamu. No le importaba el riesgo de caerse él mismo —Atsumu hubiera muerto también si no llegaba a tiempo a salvar a su hermano antes de una hipotermia o ahogamiento.

La mano de Osamu apareció, pálida por el frío, por la superficie de hielo. Atsumu tironeó de él con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del agua. Su hermano estaba tan congelado que era como tratar con más de ochenta kilos de peso muerto.

El cabello gris de Osamu apareció primero, luego su cara, y finalmente logró sacar su cuerpo del agua. Atsumu lo arrastró a duras penas hasta la orilla para no arriesgarse a caer de nuevo. El agua alrededor de Osamu comenzaba a escarcharse a causa del frío y sus dientes castañeaban detrás de sus labios completamente morados.

Atsumu nunca recordaba haber pasado tanto miedo, tampoco.

Arropó el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo para darle calor y apoyó su frente contra la de él, sin embargo, ambos iban ya completamente empapados. Sus extremidades iban entumecidas por el frío. La nieve caía sobre su piel expuesta.

Si Shinsuke no regresaba pronto, tanto Atsumu como Osamu morirían de hipotermia.

_—_ T-Tsumu —Osamu logró tartamudear con la voz rota—, p-p-perdó-…

_—_ Samu, _no_ —farfulló Atsumu con ira—. Cállate. No te atrevas a decir eso ahora. ¡Ya me lo dirás cuando estemos d-de regreso en la casa! Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tu hermano mayor Tsumu te cuida.

Atsumu intentó sonreírle entre lágrimas y el terror debajo de su piel. No podía perder a Osamu. No ahora que habían pasado esos últimos días molestos por una estupidez. No podía perderlo _jamás_.

No recordaba mucho cuando fue que llegaron los sirvientes y guardias a rescatarles. Envolvieron a Osamu en mantas y lo cargaron sobre una improvisada camilla, mientras que Atsumu fue llevado en brazos por uno de los más fornidos guardias del lugar.

Tampoco era capaz de recordar mucho las agónicas horas mientras los doctores y enfermeros buscaban subir la temperatura corporal de Osamu. Que estuvieran entre las seguras y cálidas paredes de la casa, no significaba que su vida ya no corriera peligro.

La mano que apretaba su corazón pareció alejarse cuando ya pasada la noche, un doctor se acercó hasta Atsumu para decirle que Osamu se encontraba fuera de peligro. Podía pasar a verle.

Empujó a cualquiera en su camino para correr al encuentro de su hermano.

Atsumu y Osamu no dijeron mucho esa noche. Se metieron juntos bajo las mismas mantas como cuando eran pequeños y el castillo se sentía demasiado grande. No se estaban tocando más que por sus meñiques entrelazados, pero durmieron tan en paz que nadie conseguía despertarlos la mañana siguiente.

Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado luego de ese fatídico día en que casi perdió a Osamu.

Fue allí cuando Atsumu tuvo la ridícula idea que podría haberles costado todo. El trono. El prestigio. Incluso sus propias vidas.

Aunque su hermano se negó al principio, Atsumu se las ingenió para convencerle de que era lo correcto. En cuanto contrajera matrimonio con Rintarou, Osamu ya no podría acercársele como venían haciéndolo en secreto desde que tenían catorce años.

¿Qué hubiera dicho el pueblo si descubrían al hermano del futuro rey poseyendo a su marido en cuerpo y alma?

Osamu sería acusado de _traidor_ a la sangre.

Y los traidores atrapados en el acto desfilaban directo a la horca; hacia una muerte segura sin la posibilidad de un juicio.

Atsumu podría haber entregado su propia cabeza antes de ver a Osamu con una soga alrededor del cuello.

Nunca más permitiría que su hermano bailara con la muerte como aquella mañana en las aguas congeladas.

_—_ Yo seré _tú_ a partir de ahora —dijo Atsumu con un dedo sobre su pecho con el cual luego apuntó hacia Osamu—, y tú serás yo.

Su hermano permaneció en un aterrador silencio. Atsumu se apresuró en continuar hablando:

_—_ Serás el rey de Inarizaki, Samu —Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Y podrás ser el esposo de Sunarin.

_—_ Lo que dices es una completa locura, Tsumu —dijo Osamu tras otro largo silencio donde el fuego de la chimenea crepitando era el único sonido—. Nadie se va a tragar esta mentira.

_—_ Me conoces más que a nadie en el mundo, y yo a ti —rebatió Atsumu con una sonrisa maníaca—. Eres el único que sabría cómo voy a reaccionar ante cada cosa. ¡Por favor, nuestro padre nos seguía confundiendo tanto que fue el que nos obligó a teñirnos el cabello!

Atsumu señaló hacia sus caballeras: la suya era dorada, mientras que la de Osamu era plateada. Ambos nacieron con oscuras hebras de cabello que debían cubrir a cada inicio del mes con tintes especiales que su padre enviaba a conseguir.

_—_ Podrás amarle y no tendrías que ocultarte, Samu —continuó—. Nadie podrá cuestionarte de que Sunarin es tuyo.

Excepto que, legalmente, pertenecería a Atsumu. Pero esos eran puros tecnicismos.

Que su hermano siguiera en silencio le estaba ya colmando la paciencia. Cuando habló, al fin, sintió otra vez que se le partía más su ya roto corazón:

_—_ Pero tú siempre soñaste con ser el rey, Tsumu —dijo su hermano sin verle a la cara—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te arrebate tu más grande sueño?

Fue su turno de permanecer en silencio. Atsumu cerró los ojos un instante. No era momento para pensar en sus propios sueños egoístas. Ya lo había hecho demasiado.

Centrarse en su maldito egoísmo casi le costó la vida a Osamu unos días atrás.

Se acercó lo suficientemente hasta su hermano como para tocarle las rodillas. Atsumu le dedicó aquella sonrisa que solo un hermano mayor podría regalar al más pequeño de la familia.

_—_ Mi sueño es que ambos podamos encontrar la felicidad —declaró sin dejar de sonreír—. Jamás podré ser feliz con una corona si esta misma te arrebata tu felicidad, Samu.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Atsumu solía presumir demasiado que era el muchacho más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía mucho más que cualquier niño promedio en el reino, e incluso más que su propio gemelo: algún día sería el rey de todo Inarizaki.

Pero esas cosas ya no importaban en ese momento.

De alguna forma, Atsumu consiguió hacer caer a Osamu en su artimaña. El resto de los días en el campo sirvieron para pulir los últimos detalles que harían del cambio algo completamente imperceptible.

El día que partían, ambos con sus cabellos completamente negros, intercambiaron los tintes y los trajes que la carroza real trajo para ellos. Cuando ambos abandonaron la residencia de los Kita, Osamu y Atsumu nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

Fue más que sencillo al principio. No muchos notaron la diferencia, a excepción de Suna Rintarou —quien tampoco puso mucha resistencia al plan de Atsumu. Mientras pudiera quedarse con Osamu, todo estaría perfecto.

Todo eso fue antes… antes de…

_—_ Oye, tú _de verdad_ luces como si no estuvieras bien —Sakusa Kiyoomi, quien todavía estaba a su lado mientras el rey vociferaba otro discurso, se acercó para apoyar el dorso de su mano desnuda sobre la frente de Atsumu—. Estás que ardes, Osamu…

_—_ ¿Oh? —Atsumu intentó bromear pese al mareo y las náuseas—. ¿Me ves tan sensual, Omi?

_—_ No —gruñó tras rodar los ojos—. Es que creo que tienes fiebre, idiota. Puedo pedirle a un sirviente que te lleve a tus aposentos.

_—_ Estoy bien, Omi-Omi —dijo Atsumu tras enderezarse los pliegues del traje plateado y que combinaban con su nuevo cabello—. Es que estoy muy feliz por mi hermano. Quiero su felicidad más que a nada en el mundo.

Kiyoomi frunció las cejas. Volvió a calzarse el guante sobre la mano desnuda. Intentó que el hecho de que le había _tocado_ voluntariamente no le acelerase todavía más la respiración.

_—_ No luces muy feliz que digamos.

Atsumu no hizo más que sonreír a Kiyoomi. Sus ojos oscuros solían chispear cada vez que le sonreía solo para él. Anhelaba ver sus diminutos labios una vez más; como esa gloriosa semana que pasaron juntos en Itachiyama cuando Atsumu — _Osamu_ , según todos— fue enviado para ser presentado a su nueva familia política.

¿Cómo podría haberse resistido?

¿Cómo podría el príncipe Atsumu no enamorarse del duque Kiyoomi?

El pueblo ovacionó a los gritos cuando Osamu se acercó al borde para tomar la palabra. De verdad el dorado le sentaba bien —quizás era el verdadero príncipe que debió heredar la corona desde el principio.

_—_ Buenas noches a todos aquellos que decidieron acompañarnos en esta maravillosa noche que es tan especial para nosotros —Osamu estiró una mano hacia Sunarin, quien se la tomó y se quedó pegado a su costado con sus ojos cargados de brillo—; queríamos agradecerles por regalarlos unas horas de sus vidas para presenciar nuestro compromiso oficial.

Atsumu sintió que la serpiente en su garganta le presionaba al punto de la asfixia. Los ojos del duque a su lado le estaban haciendo temblar —podía sentirlo clavando su oscura mirada en él.

_—_ Pero, más que nada, quiero agradecer a mi hermano gemelo —Los ojos de Osamu, y los de toda la multitud, buscaron a Atsumu entre el gentío—. Nada de lo que hoy soy sería así de no ser por él. Soy quien soy gracias a mi otra mitad.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con saltarle de los ojos al ver la brillante sonrisa de su hermano. Amaba tanto a Osamu que era capaz de estrujar todos sus sueños a cambio de que continuara sonriendo de esa forma.

Kiyoomi le sujetó con dos dedos por la manga del traje. Atsumu contuvo la respiración. Puede que esa fuera su manera de decirle que estaba allí para él. Que quizá no comprendía porque Atsumu lucía de esa forma, pero que no abandonaría su costado.

Serían esposos dentro de poco. Aunque, legalmente, Sakusa Kiyoomi pertenecería a Osamu.

Kiyoomi, quien nunca pudo conocerle como Atsumu. Kiyoomi, la única persona —fuera de su hermano y Rintarou— con la que podía ser exactamente quien Atsumu era. Kiyoomi, aquel al que de verdad le lastimaba tener que mentirle.

¿Qué pensaría si le dijera la verdad? ¿Si escupiera sus sentimientos y terrores ante ese muchacho que consiguió robarle el corazón? ¿Cancelaría la boda por el engaño? ¿Se negaría a volver a verle? ¿Le contaría su más oscuro secreto a su padre, el rey de Inarizaki?

¿Permitiría que condenaran a los gemelos Miya, los hermosos príncipes del reino, a la horca?

Atsumu no tenía idea. No quería tentar a su suerte. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego ahora mismo.

Si Atsumu recuperaba su vida, Osamu y Sunarin sufrirían. Entonces él mismo también lo haría.

Pero si se quedaba con la vida de su hermano… mintiendo de por vida al hombre que empezaba a querer, alejándose de la corona con la que tanto soñó…

Entonces él mismo seguiría sufriendo.

Tal vez no mereciera ninguna clase de felicidad. Los dioses debieron haberse equivocado al convertirlo en el primogénito por tan solo un par de minutos.

Sin embargo, cuando Osamu sonreía hacia Rintarou, su ahora prometido, Atsumu pensaba que las cosas estaban exactamente en dónde debían estar.

Y cuando Kiyoomi sujetaba con delicadeza la tela de un traje que no le pertenecía, pero lo suficientemente firme como para no sentir su alma tan sola como todas sus noches acechaban…

Atsumu creyó que podría con ello. Trataría de intentarlo por todos aquellos a los que apreciaba. Demostraría que era merecedor del título que los dioses le dieron en su nacimiento.

Quizá ya nunca volviera a portar su corona dorada, pero haría lo que consideraba correcto. Aquello por lo que un rey siempre debía luchar.

Tal vez así quedaría una efímera y fugaz felicidad para él, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Les juro que no sé por qué siempre hago sufrir a Atsumu fksdkf cosas que pasan... el fic largo que estoy escribiendo es una ferviente prueba de ello, ah. Espero les guste <3


End file.
